


home

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: musings on earth - short





	home

_"_ _—_ _i just want to go home_ _—_ _"_

she missed it terribly—terribly!—the wonders of the stars... as she watched it's glittering light with blue eyes, she missed it.

she couldn't go home—and she knew this!

sometimes,

earth seemed so beautiful (if only

for

a

second) but when she thought of

the stars

_"_ _—_ _i_

_just_

_want_

_to_

_go_

_home_ _—_ _"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: As the years go by, my writing improves. I still think this is pretty cheesy, but what isn't?


End file.
